


Haunted Vacation

by Nameless_enby



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe- Everyone is a human, Brown (? hair Blights siblings, Canon Boscha who knows her?, Don't Judge Me, Failed attemp at humor, He acts like a cat though, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Is like a horror movie, Is my headcanon, King is a normal dog, Luz is 18, Maybe I'll add more tags, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Luz Noceda, Not Beta Read, Only beacause of swear words, Please tell me if there is an error, Same with Matt, She/They Pronouns Luz, Use that for the others age, english is not my first languaje, i think, if they're ooc I'm sorry, no one dies, what is that anyways, why is there so much dialogue, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_enby/pseuds/Nameless_enby
Summary: When they got to their destination it was only a little before evening, everyone got out of the van and Luz stared amazed, with Gus beside her, at the Cabin, it was the first time they saw one this big.“Are you two going to help or are you just going to stare at the house?”“We’re coming! Let's go Gus”When they showed their backs to the house a figure got closer to one of the windows and stared at them from the second floor, making Gus shiver a little at the weird feeling he suddenly got.“That was weird. It must have started to get colder”“Are you coming?”“Yeah, sorry I just felt a little cold”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. ¡Nos vamos de Paseo! or We're going on a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea and decided to make it a fanfic.  
> I don't know if this is going to be boring or not honestly. But if you enjoy it then that it's great.  
> Also like I said English is not my first languaje so if there is any error i would appreciate it if you told me.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Storing the last things in Eda’s van for the trip Luz raised their voice to ask the small group beside them

“Are you sure this is everything we need?”

“We’re only staying there for a week so unless Ed and Em forgot something and they’re not telling us, then yeah that's everything” Answered Amity while looking at the twins

“Hey! Why do you always blame us?”

“Yeah! Don’t group me in with him, it’s always Ed not me”

“Em!” Edric gasped out of fake surprise “What side are you on?!” He said with a once again fake, hurt expression 

Rolling her eyes at the banter of the Blight siblings, Luz started walking into her house to call the rest of the group and say goodbye to her moms. 

In the middle of the living room was Willow sitting and chattering between Boscha and Gus on the couch while Matt was sitting on the floor beside the latter with King curled up on his lap. He always liked more the calm kind of person, just like a cat, Luz always thought he was a weird dog.

“Are you ready to leave?”

“Yes, I made everyone check their belongings at least 3 times”

“Thanks Willow, Do you know where my moms are?”

“They’re in the kitchen. We’ll wait for you outside”

When Luz walked into the kitchen she saw Eda talking with Camila while the first was washing the dishes. They started saying their goodbyes when Eda interrupted and said 

“Are you sure you want to let Ed drive? If my van has any scratch when y'all are back you’re the one that’s gonna be forbidden from using it ever again”

“Surprisingly that is the only responsible thing he does” Luz said while stifling a laugh

“Cuidate mucho Mija, procura no hacer nada peligroso ¿Está bien?”

“Lo se mamá, descuida” She kissed her moms on their foreheads and went outside

After walking out of the house she saw Amity waving at her as she got closer to the group.

“I call shotgun!”

“You’re the one driving Ed”

In the middle of the road and after Luz sang “Nos vamos de paseo, en un auto feo” and Gus fell asleep on the shoulder of a blushing Matt, since he couldn’t sleep all night due to the excitement of traveling with his friends, Luz began to wonder how the place they were staying at was. Since it belonged to boscha’s family it could be a huge house but being only for the summer it could be a normal size cabin in the middle of the forest, another thing Luz was wondering was how far the nearest neighbor would be. _This could end up just like-_

“What are you thinking about?” Amity said while taking Luz hand and breaking her train of thought

“What if the house is haunted and we end up in some kind of horror movie”

“My cousin stayed with their friends last time and nothing happened so…” Boscha answered “...Unless they did something...I just hope they cleaned before leaving” She remembered how her cousin liked horror things a lot, but it would be stupid if they did something, Right?

“What if the raise of the dead started while we’re in there!”

“Luz that’s not-”

“Those things doesn’t exist”

“Matt, you’re party popper”

“At least I'm not immature”

“But Gus also believes in those things!”

“That’s different!”

“How-”

While Luz and Matt arged, Gus started to stir in his sleep so Matt immediately shushed her, the rest quietly laughed, Boscha said “Gay people” and Luz huffed under her breath before deciding to settle down and put her head on top of Amity’s.

When they got to their destination it was only a little before evening, everyone got out of the van and Luz stared amazed, with Gus beside her, at the Cabin, it was the first time they saw one this big.

“Are you two going to help or are you just going to stare at the house?”

“We’re coming! Let's go Gus”

When they showed their backs to the house a figure got closer to one of the windows and stared at them from the second floor, making Gus shiver a little at the weird feeling he suddenly got.

“That was weird. It must have started to get colder” 

“Are you coming?”

“Yeah, sorry I just felt a little cold”

Inside the cabin they began to assign roommates, they could race and fight for the rooms later.

“So, Luz with Amity, Gus with Matt, Ed with Em, and Willow with Me”

“Can I get my own room?” Said the twins in unison

“Sure, more rooms to clean though”

“Now for the main event!” said Luz with a mischievous grin “Rooms fight!” They then started running upstairs

“That's not fair!” said the others following them.

“I'm just going to let Boscha get our room”

“Same” Amity and Matt said. Why use your energy when you can let your more energetic partner fight for a room?

_Thump!_

“I´m okay!” yelled Luz from the second floor. Then another thump could be heard

“I’m fine too!” It was Edric this time “Emira I swear to God that was Cheating!”

“There aren't any kind of written rules!”

“I'm getting the main bedr-” Boscha was saying before yelping and a “No, you’re not!” was heard from Gus

“They’re going to kill each other, aren’t they?” 

“Yeah...”

The three remaining downstairs began to go to the second floor to calm the situation before someone ended up badly hurt. _This is going to be a long week._ They thought at the same time before sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Nos vamos de paseo" is a song that at least in Chile we sang ,usually, on school trips, at least childrens do more. A rough translation would be "We're on a trip on an ugly car but I don't care because i'm eating cake" It sounds weird in english
> 
> “Cuidate mucho Mija, procura no hacer nada peligroso ¿Está bien?” Be careful and don't do anything dangerous, alright?
> 
> “Lo se mamá, descuida” I know mom, don't worry


	2. First signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter is here!  
> I honestly didn't expect this to get Kudos, so Thank you very much!  
> This one have more lumity (sorry!)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

After a, not so, epic battle, they finally decided on the distribution of the rooms, sadly no one could get the principal bedroom due to it being a huge mess (and nobody wanted to clean it). Also, the group decided to make the first night a movie night, since everyone was tired after the trip and their shenanigans.

Sitting in the part of the house with the massive TV, at least by normal standards, with Amity, Willow and Gus sitting on the couch, the last one in the middle and Matt on his lap, and on the ground Luz, Boscha and the twins between the two, they started choosing the movies. 

“It’s late, so only two movies for tonight” Said Willow, being the voice of reason for the group, the others only nodded, it’s better if they don’t annoy her, they learned that the last time.

“Zombies! Zombies! Zombies!” The twins and Luz began to chant

“Why do you like those movies so much?” Amity huffed “They're gross” 

“The thrill of the apocalypse” Answered Gus “I’m not much of a fan myself though”

Then, the group put an old Netflix movie with a zombie theme due to popular vote. It started with some annoyed at the hysterical screams of the protagonist and ended up with the others celebrating the character development she got. They started searching for the next movie until one caught Emira’s eyes.

“Let’s watch ‘The conjuring’” She suggested “We could never watch it before due to Ed fear of horror movies”

“But he likes Zombie movies?” Asked Luz tilting their head 

“In my opinion, zombie movies don’t count as horror” Answered Edric being a little annoyed at that statement 

Emira chuckled a little before she began telling how he asked Amity to sleep with them so he could be in the middle and no creature could get to him, and even then he didn’t sleep for three days in a row, refusing to go to the bathroom alone and freaking out at the slightest sound he heard, it happened when he was sixteen and the rest of the people in the house did not like this at all. Edric tried to stop his twin from telling that story but when he finally succeeded, Amity continued it.

When the movie ended he was shaking a little, yes, he was 20 now, but some things didn’t come easily to some people.

When Amity got to the room Luz was already in bed using their phone. Luz looked up and patted the spot next to them on the bed.

“You didn’t forget to text your mom that we’re already here right?” Asked Amity, it was one of the things Luz forgot often.

“Yes, don’t worry about it” They told her before opening their arms “Now come here I want some cuddles before sleeping”

And so she did, with her head under Luz’s chin she sighed contentedly as they began to run their hand through her hair. She started to drift to dreamland but not before saying how warm Luz was.

“And you are so cold that It’s hard to think you’re not some kind of ice ghost” She said, Amity only hummed in response since she was already half asleep.

“Hey, what if a ghost really comes here?”

“I’ll chase them away” 

Luz giggled softly before saying “You’re so small that you are going to look like a chihuahua”

This took Amity drowsiness away as she pushed her away playfully “Excuse me? I can still bite your ankles” They both laughed quietly. Amity was the first one to stop, and before she embraced Luz again she planted a quick peck on their cheek.

“Let’s go to sleep now, we don’t want to be sleepy tomorrow. Or do we now?”

“Nop” Luz popped the ‘p’ and snuggled against her girlfriend once more.

  
  
  


Normally Luz was a heavy sleeper, not even King’s constant barking could wake her, but since she was in an unfamiliar environment the situation was flipped upside down. So it came to no one's surprise when the small creaking of the floor in front of the bed was enough to wake her up and, apparently, it wasn’t only her. As soon as Amity saw the shadow in front of them she shrieked, and Luz threw her pillow to it just as fast, causing the figure standing there to yelp. _Wait what?_

She turned the light on and while her eyes were adjusting to the new lighting she heard her girlfriend grunt.

“Edric! What are you doing here?!” She whisper yelled “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

He was standing there with a terrified expression on his face, shaking so slightly that if you didn’t put all of your attention on him you wouldn’t notice.

“What happened?” Asked Luz, concern noticeable in her voice.

“I saw someone staring at me from the corner of my room...” Edric answered with a broken voice “But when I turned the lights on there was no one there”

The two persons on the bed shared a quick glance before Amity said _“We shouldn’t have made you watch that movie”_ under her breath

“I also heard a child’s like laughter!” He waved his hands frantically to try to get his point across “There is no way that was part of my imagination”

“Ok, pretending it’s true” Luz told him with a tired expression on their face “What do you want us to do?”

He looked at the ground, hesitating for a moment before saying something so quiet no one but him heard, he noticed this and repeated a little louder this time “Em had her door closed. Can I sleep with you two for tonight?”

Amity was about to say ‘No’ when Luz interrupted “Alright” they said. He truly looked scared by whatever he swore he saw, and even if it was only his imagination Luz wasn’t cruel enough to let him go back like that and make him, probably, not sleep for the rest of the night “You’re not sleeping in the middle though”

He smiled at this and went to the side of the bed where his little sister was, she moved to the middle hesitant at first since she obviously didn’t want to, but they were siblings and if one needed help, even if is hiding a body, they'd help each other. (Not like that situation would ever happen, right?)

  
  


The sun was already out when Luz woke up on the floor, her neck and back felt sore as she stretched up, sometime in her sleep she was pushed to the ground. She yawned before getting up and eyeing the scene displayed on the bed, Ed was now upside down with his leg on Amity’s face snoring loudly and the blankets were on the ground where Luz was just moments ago, surprisingly the younger Blight didn’t wake with this, it mustn't be the first time something like this happened.

They took their phone and saw that it was only 7:30 am, which explained why it was so chilly. Since they felt like they wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, they took Edric’s leg out of their girlfriend’s face before throwing the blankets on the two of them. They dressed before taking their phone and going out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Asked a husky and sleepy voice

“Oh! I’m sorry Amy. Did I wake you up?” Stopping her steps in the door frame she went over to Amity and planted a kiss on her forehead “I’m going on a walk through the forest. I want to explore a little before breakfast”

“I’m coming with you then” She started getting up before a hand laid gently on her shoulder stopped her

“It’s okay, I can go on my own. You can go back to sleep”

She pointed to the person snoring beside her “Do you really think I can sleep with _that_ here?”

Luz stifled a chuckle at that, she was right, with something that loud it was surprising enough not to wake up with it“Alright” She took her hand from her shoulder and booped her nose “I’ll wait for you downstairs. Don’t forget to wear a jacket, it’s cold outside”

The walk through the forest was a quiet one, well for the most part at least, from time to time Luz would point at some bug or animal she saw before trying to run to it and Amity stopped her tugging her hand. One time they also found a little cabin that looked wasted and Luz wanted to explore it, but was obviously forbidden from doing it, forget what I said, it wasn’t quiet, but it was fun.

They were for an hour outside before their stomachs growled in unison, it was time they got back to the house.

When they entered the house they felt a slight change in the ambient but neither could point why. Luz was the first one to start walking towards the kitchen after deciding to make breakfast for themselves. The sudden opening creak of the door made her look to the side ‘ _ That door wasn’t open yesterday’  _ she thought before taking a look inside, maybe one of her friends was already up.

The scream woke everyone that was still sleeping in the house, they got out of their rooms and hurried downstairs.

“WHAT HAPPENED!?” Said Boscha as she hurriedly got near the pair.

Luz had her head buried on Amity’s shoulder as she ran her hand comfortingly on her back.

“That room happened” Amity answered pointing to the now fully open door before letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She wasn’t close to Luz when they screamed so she got really scared when she heard the scream.

Boscha looked in the direction her friend was pointing and she saw a room full of dolls from various centuries. She was sure she locked that door the night before, knowing just how afraid Luz was of them.

“Sorry, I was sure I locked it yesterday. I might be wrong though” She closed the door again and made sure to lock it this time “Why did you look inside anyway?”

They moved their head a bit to look at Boscha “I heard the door opening and thought someone was inside” They were now fully looking at her “Why do you have a room full of those things here?”

“My uncle likes them but his wife reacts like you at the sight of them. Nobody in my family wanted those things in their house either so he decided to let them here as his ‘little’ collection” She said making air quotes at ‘little’ “And did you just say you heard it opening? Even if it was unlocked that is impossible”

“Maybe it was a ghost!” Said Gus smiling broadly, he really liked those things

“GHOST?!” Shouted Edric 

“Or it was just the wind” Added Matt trying to calm the rest of the group while Gus pouted at this, he didn’t like to ruin his fun but if everyone would start to freak out it’s better to say the most logical thing.

“We should eat breakfast now, you should feel better after, alright Luz?” Tried Willow to soothe her friend some more.

Luz nodded and separated from Amity, only holding her hand as they all started walking towards the kitchen. The door situation really was a weird one, she could remember how she saw Boscha locking that room yesterday, or at least what she thought was that same one. But on the other hand, maybe it wasn’t that one, and maybe Matt was right it was only the wind that opened it.  _ There is no way it was a ghost. It was a mistaken door and the wind. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror movies, the way characters ignore the obvious signs that something is wrong never ceases to amaze me.
> 
> if you saw me struggling with the end notes, no you didn't


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case there is going to be a trigger warning for drowning this chapter, is going to be marked by a doble slash ( // ) from beginnig to end  
> I am no writer but I'm trying my best  
> Hope you enjoy!

As the day went on and the events of that morning were left behind, the heat outside started to make itself noticed by our protagonists, sweat was felt running down their necks, so Boscha told everyone to wear the swimsuits that she suggested, not so kindly, for this trip, and go towards the back of the cabin afterward.

When Luz thought she wouldn’t be surprised anymore, she was proved, once more, wrong.

“A pool in the middle of a forest?!” Exclaimed Gus

“Where else are we supposed to swim in?” Said Boscha, tilting her head to the side like it was the most obvious thing ever

“A lake, maybe?” Answered Luz, not believing the statement her friend made

“Oh! Right. There is one, however, swimming in it is prohibited by law, someone else owns it” She started walking towards the pool “I paid some people to clean it a day before we arrived, like this, we only have to remove the cover” 

They uncovered the pool, leaving the liner on the side.

“CANNONBALL!” Yelled Emira before jumping into the pool splashing everyone near it.

“YAHOO!” Followed Edric right after.

Amity scoffed at her siblings before Luz scooped her up and began taking distance and smiling at her playfully “Luz. Don’t even think about it!” Luz ignored her and ran towards the pool with Amity screaming and trying to break free, she jumped as high as she could and fell into the pool.

“You idiot!” Amity tried to push Luz aside but she had her arms around her waist

“Come on” She was laughing along with the twins “It was fun!”

“We could have gotten hurt!” A smile started to make its way to Amity’s lips before she burst into laughter too.

Willow stepped in front of them with her arms crossed and the light covering her glasses in a way you couldn’t see her eyes “Amity’s right Luz. You two could have gotten hurt like that!” She started scolding her friend “Don’t do that again unless you don’t want to participate in the BBQ tonight” Luz looked sheepishly at their feet “You two too, don’t throw yourselves like that into the pool or you won’t participate either”

“Now, now Will, don’t treat the kids so harshly” Boscha went to her side and put her hand gently on Willow’s shoulder “They were only having fun”

“Alright… But tone it down a little. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” The group said, except for Amity, being the only one that wasn’t scolded, before playing around once more.

“What are you, a married couple or something?” Matt said with a smirk.

“Yes”

“Boscha!” Willow punched her in the arm softly, she was now blushing a little bit.

“Let’s go into the pool” Gus grabbed Matt’s hand, guiding him to the edge of the swimming pool until Matt stopped

“I...I don’t know how to swim” Matt told him, scratching his neck with his free hand

“I’ll teach you!” Gus beamed

“Count me in!” Luz said straying away from the Blight siblings

Matt looked between the two “I don’t mean to offend you but, I feel a little unsafe”

Willow entered the pool beside Luz “I’ll look over them, don’t worry” He smiled at her. Having at least one responsible adult made him feel better.

“Who’s gonna play with me then?” Boscha went into the water and looked at her girlfriend with puppy eyes

“As much as I want to, they’re probably going to drown Matt if I don’t watch them” She looked at her apologetically “You can go and annoy Amity together with the twins for now” 

A very offended ‘What?!’ could be heard from not so far away. Boscha kissed her cheek before swimming away and throwing herself on top of Amity making her fall, Amity then decided to take revenge by taking her friend’s leg from under the water and making Boscha lose her balance, also falling under the water. The twins laughed making Willow worried, she didn’t know which group needed more surveillance.

The hours passed and luckily, no one had drowned yet. Matt could defeat his fear of holding his breath underwater, and the siblings along with Boscha toned down their games a little, Willow was now sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet touching the water to have a better look over the group. 

Eventually, everyone started to encourage Matt as he tried to leave the border of the pool and swim a little with his boyfriend holding his hands, but it was too soon for him so he decided to sit beside Willow while the others played in the middle of the water, pretending to be mermaids, which Amity refused to do at first, but with everyone looking at her expectantly, especially Luz, she finally gave in, not before earning a scoff from Boscha of course ‘You’re playing too, dumbass’ She only laughed at this remark.

Emira was now out beside Willow and talking with her and Matt, laughing, from time to time, from the group games in the pool.

“I won’t hand my daughter over to some lowly mermaid!” Exclaimed Edric with the deepest voice he could make

“But sir! I genuinely love her!” Luz answered back, Amity was now hiding her red face in her hands, she definitely didn’t want to play anymore but Luz didn’t let her go away.

“I have an idea, sir!” Boscha contributed to the game “Make them solve three riddles of your choice”

“What a good idea!” Continued Edric “For the first one you must go to the deepest part of the ocean to...” Luz nodded along whatever their friend was saying.

The ones sitting at the border of the pool giggled at their friend’s antics.

“I’m going to practice my kicking again” Matt said while going into the water slowly, Willow helped him not to slip on accident. He thanked her and started his practice once again.

//

Five minutes in he decided to get out, the fatigue from earlier was still present, but suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his ankle. Not being fast enough to tell his friends something was wrong, ended up in him almost fully underwater, unfortunate enough the other two thought he was only practicing his breath-holding since he was still grabbing the edge of the pool. He was frozen, completely paralyzed, his hands being the only thing that kept him in place, the fear of being under the water was there to torment him again, and whatever was tugging him further down didn’t stop. The feeling of pressure on his chest by the air wanting to come out felt like torture. Without being able to kick, move or scream, his breath finally left him, his grip, already weak by the time the pressure started, the only thing making him feel like he was going to survive, released the edge of the pool ‘ _ No one will know how I died’  _ Was his last thought before letting go. 

Willow and Emira were now getting worried, he had been only a minute and a half underwater but they felt that something was off, so when they saw their friend letting go of his grip they were quick to react and jump into the water. 

Each took one of his friend’s arms and started pulling him up, feeling a little resistance at first, but ended up getting him up not long after.

This didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the group, so they stopped their game immediately and started swimming as fast as they could towards their, now unconscious, friend.

//

He sat straight up and took a big breath of air, his breathing was a little erratic at first but as he took on his surroundings he calmed down a bit, spotting his friends and a very concerned Gus looking directly at his eyes.

“You’re okay now” Gus said, placing their foreheads together and one hand on top of Matt’s running his thumb over his knuckles.

“Do you remember what happened?” Asked Willow “We saw how you dove down out of nowhere”

“I...” He started to remember the feeling of someone’s hand on his ankle, but there is no way that really happened ‘ _ It must have been my fear of water making me feel things that weren’t there _ ’ “I had a leg cramp and panicked a little. I’m sorry for worrying you guys” Was what he said to his friends in the end, looking at the floor, unsure if he told them that because he believed it was true, or trying to convince himself.

They felt like he was lying but said nothing about it.

“We stayed at the pool long enough” Luz showed their wrinkly fingers “Let’s get ready for the BBQ” They stood up, holding their hand out for Amity to take, which she gladly accepted.

The others followed right after her and went into the house. Boscha decided to make pairs for the 4 bathrooms, making Edric and Emira use the same one. They played paper scissors rock to decide the order in which they’ll use the showers, being the first group; Amity, Willow, Matt, and Edric.

The second one started a, very heated and full of curses, game of Uno

“Please! I beg you Boscha!” Luz acted in a very dramatic way, feeling that something was going to go wrong “Don’t throw that card!”

“I’m sorry Luz” Boscha answered with fake tears on her eyes “I must do it” She put a +4 card on the table

Luz looked at Gus “Gus! My friend! My paranormal buddy!”

“I am deeply sorry for this!” He looked away adding another +4 in the pile of cards

“Emira...” Luz tugged her arm “My future sister-in-law. Don’t hurt me like this! Please!”

“You can uninvite me to the wedding” Emira placed a new +4 card while chuckling maliciously.

“NOOOO!” Luz shouted defeated, she was only one card away from winning.

“What are you doing?” Amity asked approaching the group with Willow behind her

As the other began explaining Luz saw a way out of this humiliation “Would you look at that! Is my turn for a shower. Goodbye!” She sprinted upstairs with Boscha running after her.

“Come here, you coward! You’re not going anywhere before I make you bite the dust!” 

The second group entered the bathrooms and the first one decided to play a movie instead, they didn’t want to make enemies like the one playing Uno. They were 10 minutes into it and heavy footsteps could be heard from the second floor followed by a door opening and the sound of someone storming downstairs, Edric stiffened a little at the sounds. It was Emira, she had only a bathrobe on, making Matt look away quickly as she entered the room, ink on her head she made her way in front of the TV she looked furious.

“WHO. THE. FUCK! PUT INK IN THE SHAMPOO AND THEN TURNED OFF THE BATHROOM LIGHT?!”

Edric bites his lip down to hold his laugh from bursting out at the sight of his sister’s hair covered in ink.

“I saw Ed going back to the bathroom with a small bottle of ink” Amity accused her brother, at which he looked at her and gasped before looking at his twin terrified.

She caught him in a wrestling lock as he desperately taped her arm “I only did the ink thing! I swear!”

“Like I would ever believe you!”

The night came and it was time for the group to go outside and start the so awaited BBQ. The twins being the ‘Responsible adults’ were put in charge of the grill, the others only waited for the meat to be ready to eat and listened to the music they played through a small speaker.

“Who wants another burger!” Offered Edric

“I do!” Luz walked towards him

“How much have you eaten tonight? Your stomach is going to hurt later” Amity scolded Luz

“That is a problem for future me”

Amity rolled her eyes at her as the others only laughed. 

When the meat was almost gone the Twins joined the rest and started doing dance competitions. Later that night they ran out of drinks, soda only obviously, they weren’t old enough to drink alcohol, and Amity was beginning to get a little thirsty.

“Where are the rest of the drinks?” She asked the group a raising her voice a little so they could hear her over the now louder music

“We’ll go get them” The twins said before reentering the house.

When they came back they handed one can to their sister with a kind of mischievous grin, she hesitated a bit before taking the can and opening it. Everyone looked at their now drink-soaked friend “Did you shake the can?!” The twins were laughing now as their sister glared at them, with her shoulders hunched and forward to stop the drink from getting to the rest of her clothes, she was about to insult them but Luz interrupted her.

“Did you shake all the cans?”

“Mayyybeee or mayyybeee nooot” They said stretching their words.

Luz nodded to the others in a silent agreement, and before Ed or Em noticed they were now surrounded by the group holding soda cans. They shook the cans before opening them towards the twins. All of the Blight siblings were now drenched in soda but instead of only two people laughing it was the whole group this time.

“Go and take a bath before one of you catch a cold”

And so they did, taking another shower wasn’t on their plan but that is the cost of some pranks.

Luz was talking with the others when suddenly they saw the lights inside the house go out and a woman like scream was heard.

“I’ll go check the lighting control with Willow. The three of you go and check on the Blights” Boscha ordered the group

“Are you guys okay?! Who screamed?!” Was the first thing Luz asked when she entered the house with Gus and Matt

“We’re okay!” Amity shouted back

“The scream was from Edric!” Emira accused 

“I don’t like the dark!” Edric yelled in a similar tone to that of the scream

The lights on the house went on again and Willow walked in with Boscha at her side. Apparently, according to what they saw, the switches of the house were all down, which was a weird occurrence but looking at the rational side of the situation, it must have been an animal that did it on accident, the cover of the switch was open after all and they didn’t check until now. They decided to let it pass as just that and made their way to their respective rooms, today has been an eventful day, so they fell asleep faster than yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the end was a bit rushed to be honest  
> Poor Matt, I'm sorry  
> I don't like the dark either :)  
> If I take too long to update school is stressing me out.


End file.
